A Butler to Die For- Sebastian x Grell
by haruhihonda11
Summary: Grell gets Sebastian to go on a date with him, leading to a night of unexpected fun.


Sebastian looked at the red-headed reaper in front of him and sighed. "What do you want, Grell?"  
"I was promised an evening with you Sebas-chan!~" Grell answered happily.  
"I do not remember agreeing to anything of the sort, Grell."  
"That's because you didn't. Ciel-kun promised me that I could spend the entire evening with you if I helped him."  
Sebastian grimaced as he realised that Ciel had, in fact, promised this to Grell, he had mentioned it earlier that day.  
"You're going to have to do whatever I want.~"  
The demon butler looked up at the other male and sighed. "I suppose I have no choice in the matter. How would you like to spend the evening?"  
"I was hoping you'd ask! Let's go on a date Sebas-chan!"

Many hours later the two returned to the Phantomhive Manor. Grell had dragged Sebastian to walk around the park, later making their way around the streets and looking around the shoppes in the area. At first Sebastian had found the entire ordeal completely ridiculous and a total waste of his time, but as the night went on he started to warm up to Grell and his enthusiastic ways. He even found himself smiling when Grell wasn't looking every once in a while.  
Obviously Grell had had a fantastic time with Sebastian. It was more than he could have asked for, he had expected Sebastian to be in complete misery the entire time, but he suspected that he had actually started to enjoy himself halfway through. When it was time for Sebastian to return to the manor, he was extremely disappointed. He didn't want his time with Sebastian to end so soon.  
What Grell didn't know was that Sebastian was having similar thoughts, much to his own surprise.  
The two stood outside the entrance to the manor, Grell was sure that this was going to be another typical good-bye for the two of them, but it was not quite the same.  
"I had a great time Sebas-chan! I wish that this evening could last forever! But alas, the end of the evening signals the end of our time together! A pity that you and I must part ways!"  
"It doesn't have to end." Before Sebastian had time to stop himself, the words had spilled out of his mouth.  
The reaper stared blankly at the man in front of him. "S-Sebas-chan?"  
Sebastian was just as surprised as Grell when he realised what he had said. "Er... Excuse me..." He turned around and started to head up to the manor.  
"No! Wait Sebas-chan!"  
Sebastian found himself stopping mid-step and slowly turning around.  
"You said it doesn't have to end. Well I don't want it to, so come back."  
The demon slowly walked back over to Grell and looked him in the eyes.  
"Don't say things like that, Sebas-chan. I can't stand your teasing..." Grell looked away slightly when he said the last words.  
Again acting without thinking, Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the reaper before him.  
Grell's eyes widened in surprise, this was not what he had been expecting. Not in the least.  
Sebastian pulled away, looking to gauge Grell's reaction.  
"S-S-Sebastian?!" the reaper's face was now a deep shade of his beloved red.  
Sebastian smirked. For some reason Grell's reaction pleased him. He didn't waste time in going back for another taste of the red-head's lips.  
Grell's surprise slowly faded as he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Sebastian in turn pulled Grell against himself and rested his hands on his hips. The two kissed passionately for several moments before Sebastian ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip. Grell granted him entrance immediately, allowing Sebastian to dominate his mouth completely.  
After some time Sebastian pulled away to take a breath and led Grell to a less open area of the grounds.  
Soon Sebastian was trailing nips and kisses down Grell's neck. When he found the other's sweet spot, he heard him let out a small moan. He smirked against his neck before biting down gently on the same spot, earning another moan from the reaper. As he continued to nip at Grell's neck, he started to work off the clothing covering the other's midsection. Before long, Grell's entire upper body was exposed to the air. Sebastian slowly pushed him onto the ground below them.  
Sebastian ran his tongue up the red-head's stomach and to his chest, as he nipped and licked at the reaper's chest, his hand drifted down to the noticeable bulge in Grell's pants.  
"S-Sebastian...?"  
"Shh... Don't talk." The demon butler gently massaged the other through the fabric before slowly starting to undo his trousers.  
Grell kept another moan held back as Sebastian worked the clothing off the bottom half of his body. He was on cloud nine, this evening was turning out far better than he imagined.  
Sebastian looked up at Grell before lowering his head and taking the red-head's length into his mouth. Grell bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from moaning out. Sebastian bobbed his head up and down, soon adding his tongue to the mixture. The reaper did his best not to thrust into Sebastian's mouth, but he couldn't quite help himself. This didn't bother Sebastian in the slightest, he simply brought his hands to the other's hips and pushed them back down, using his strength to keep the other from bucking and choking him.  
Not much longer the red-head felt himself nearing his release. "S-Sebastian... I'm almost there..."  
Sebastian paid no attention to Grell's words and continued with his work until the other came in his mouth with a loud moan. Even this did not faze the demon, he simply made sure to swallow all he could and lick the rest up.  
Although Grell would have been happy if that was where it ended, Sebastian continued on. He slowly removed the gloves from his hands and placed them in his pockets carefully. He placed two fingers on Grell's lips, pushing slightly and expecting him to take them into his mouth. Grell obliged and sucked on the demon's fingers softly. When he was sure they were wet enough Sebastian pulled his fingers our from Grell's mouth and lined them up before his entrance. He slowly inserted a digit into the red-head, earning a gasp in return.  
"You're dreadfully tight, Grell." He said simply, causing the other to blush brightly once again. Soon he had inserted the second finger and began to stretch Grell out.  
When he thought Grell was ready, he began to work his own tented trousers off. He positioned himself before the other's entrance and looked to him for permission. Grell quickly nodded and Sebastian quickly pushed into him. Grell let out a loud moan upon feeling the other enter him, after a moment he nodded for Sebastian to move, which he proceeded to do.  
Sebastian was merciless, thrusting roughly, causing the other to moan out loudly with each thrust as he clung to him. Grell was approaching his time for the second time that night when Sebastian slammed into his spot. "S-Sebastian!" he cried out as he came. After a few more sporadic thrusts Sebastian too hit his peak. He pulled out and stood back up, fixing his clothes and leaving Grell breathless on the ground.  
"Good evening, Grell." He said as he walked back to the Phantomhive Manor, smirking.  
_He really is a butler to die for._ Grell thought as he watched Sebastian walk away.


End file.
